Normative databases for electrophysiologic, biomechanical and psychoacoustic measures of human hearing are being developed as instrumentation and/or updated software come on line. Data collection has focused on three forms of otoacoustic emissions (OAEs) (transiently evoked otoacoustic emissions, spontaneous otoacoustic emissions and distortion product otoacoustic emissions) and improving values for auditory brain stem response (ABR). Distinctions between male and female norms and age related changes are being studied. OAEs were studied in normal, healthy subjects with excellent hearing and in certain patient groups to develop profiles for use in clinical decision making.